True Love
by queenusagi
Summary: Michiru's feelings Haruka can only be described in two words: True Love.


Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me

* * *

><p>Haruka was the perfect person. Michiru has known this for a long while. When she first saw the tall beauty, she fell in love. It didn't take her long to discover a few things about the girl: she was named Haruka, she did track only because her family made her, her short hair was once long, and she's<em> straight<em>.

Michiru had to swallow back some vomit that threatened to escape her throat. It had an unpleasant burn.

Haruka couldn't have long hair ever again. She couldn't be feminine, she couldn't stop playing sports, and she couldn't ever try to embrace the feminine side she claimed to have. Michiru wasn't going to let the girl ruin herself.

She wasn't sure how, but she was going to keep Haruka the way she wanted.

She gained an opening when it turned out Haruka was the unawakened Sailor Uranus. She took the girl with her, and they found monsters together. It was quick, and the two soon became tense friends. She hadn't once spoken to Haruka about who she really was, the handsome butch _lesbian_, she needed to wait for the right time.

When that time came, it wasn't hard, but it wasn't as easy as Michiru hoped, either. It may have been naive of her, but she couldn't help but assume it would be all too easy to make Haruka believe that she was attracted to girls and that she belonged to her. Haruka had no real goals or ambitions outside their mission to save the world, so she had hoped that only a few words would make the taller girl fall under her spell.

Haruka had resisted just a bit, but she eventually gave in.

* * *

><p>"You're so handsome," Michiru would say, running her fingers through Haruka's hair. "You shouldn't try to grow your hair back out." Michiru twirled a strand of hair in between her fingers, "keep it short."<p>

Haruka tried to shrug away from Michiru. "I don't like it this short," she answered, a frown forming on her face. "Gum got in my hair so I had to cut it." She gently pushed Michiru away, "I'm not a masculine person, and…" Haruka paused, trying to avoid eye contact with Michiru. "I don't like girls. I'm sorry if I made you believe I was interested in you that way."

"You're straight?" Michiru asked with a look of mock surprise on her face. She gently placed her fingers on Haruka's left shoulder. "You like boys?" Michiru slowly slid her fingers down the taller girl's arm, barely resisting the urge to smirk.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you look like a girl?" Haruka blinked, finally looking Michiru in the eyes. She wasn't sure what kind of question that was. "Straight girls look like girls. They don't look like men." Haruka took a step back, feeling her stomach begin to ache. "You look like a man."

"No, I don't! It's just my hair!" Michiru tilted her head to the side, a small smile gracing her lips. She was enjoying how defensive Haruka was getting. "When my hair is long, I don't look so manly!" She raised her eyebrows. "It's just…."

"It's just what? No man noticed you, even when you had long hair. No man noticed you when you put on your make up." Michiru took a step forward, not letting Haruka keep her away. "You know you don't look like a girl." She hid a smile behind her hand as Haruka inhaled. "That's why you're so defensive right now. It's okay, you know, being a lesbian."

Haruka shook her head, and took another step back. She's straight. She's attracted to _men_, not women. Whenever she was out, she would get distracted by the attractive guys. Girls weren't on her radar. "I'm not one." She defensively placed her arms in front of her. "Not a lesbian."

Michiru eyes fell to the floor, taking note of the distance between her and Haruka. She let out a dramatic sigh, "It's such a shame though. You'd be the perfect butch lesbian." She moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "But, that's alright. I get it, you're not into women. It's just horrible that no boys will ever be into girls that look like you."

Haruka's face fell, and Michiru knew that had a part of the girl in her grasp.

_You're mine_.

* * *

><p>Soon after, Haruka's excuses went from 'I'm not gay' to 'We need to focus on the mission'.<p>

Michiru took it as a sign that she was winning.

Flirting soon became something Michiru used instead of direct confrontations. She couldn't have Haruka too upset, because they _did_ have to protect the world. Instead, she spoke words that could be taken two ways which would embarrass her.

It was the most she could do, until the mission was over.

* * *

><p>"What is that horrible thing you're wearing?" Michiru's harsh words made Haruka nearly jump out of her skin. She quickly turned around to face Michiru. She looked unimpressed, her eyes scanning Haruka from top to bottom. "You're wearing a dress and make up? I wish you would have told me you were going to play dress up, Ruka."<p>

Ruka… it's the nickname Michiru began calling her once they started to _officially_ date, a little after Usagi had proven herself to be the Messiah.

Haruka swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding her head slowly. "Yes, I thought it looked nice." She grabbed the sides of her dress, admiring it's a perfect shade of yellow. "Do… do you agree?"

"No, you look… like you're trying too hard." Michiru answered bluntly. "It's alright though," She smiled as Haruka's face fell, and grabbed the taller girl's chin. "I have something a lot better for you. Consider it a gift, if you must."

"You got me a gift?" Haruka's face brightened, managing to pull out of Michiru's firm grip. Michiru nodded, and motioned to a bag that was laid on the bed. Haruka quickly grabbed it, and dumped the contents of the bag on the bed. Her throat dried as she saw what was in front of her.

There were a few ties, a package of boxers, cologne labeled "For Him", and a yellow suit.

"Normally, I wouldn't get a suit in that color, but I felt like you deserved it." Michiru said, taking a seat next to Haruka. "I think it looks much better than the dress you're wearing. Don't you agree?"

Numbly, Haruka nodded.

"Now, let's get you out of that ridiculous outfit so we can dress you proper."

* * *

><p>Haruka let out a sigh as she looked down at the sleeping Michiru. Her face looked so peaceful, her arms gently holding onto a large pillow.<p>

"You must think that's me," Haruka said to no one in particular, glancing around the dark bedroom. It was a little past two am. "I hope you're sleeping well," She smiled a bitter smile, as she left the room. Her feet led her out of the house, and she took a seat on the swing set outside their home.

She was silent for a while, staring up at the sky. The stars twinkled, and the full moon gave her a small source of light.

"How long do I have to be stuck here?" Haruka said quietly, feeling her eyes fill with tears. "I'm stuck with Michiru, but I'm not in love with her. I'm…" She wiped her eyes, feeling her throat swell, "I'm still waiting on my Prince Charming to arrive."

And with that, Haruka began to cry.

* * *

><p>If you haven't been able to tell, this entire fic is a joke. Literally nothing is serious.<p>

Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
